Toshiro Hitsugaya
Toshiro Hitsugaya 'is the captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Background Physical Appearance Toshiro is a short individual, with turquoise eyes and short, less-spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards and has the appearance of a child. He wears a standard shihakusho and a standard sleeveless captain's ''haori ''with a thin chain around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like chip. The chain holds his Zanpakuto sheath in place on his black and is tied to it at either end. He also wears a long turquoise scarf around his neck. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Toshiro is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child, a further contrast to his appearance. He is also mistaken for a kid in several of the omake chapters, much to his annoyance. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. Hitsugaya dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Despite these jokes, or perhaps because of them, Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger toward jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies, but has never overreacted because of them. The only thing he can't tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, though, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only people that actually call him by his given name are Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shiro" - a nickname meaning "Whitey" in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. History Powers and Abilities *Child Genius - Toshiro's most astonishing trait is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy of the Shinigami Academy since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to attain the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. **Expert Strategist and Tactician *Master Swordsman - Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. He always strikes his opponents with fast and quick strikes before dealing critical blows in the next few slashes. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyorinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. **Nasaburi: Kamikaze (''Number Three: Divine Wind) *Shunpo Expert *Kido Expert *Enhanced Durability *Immense Spiritual Power Zanpakuto Hyorinmaru (Ice Ring) - When in its sealed state, Hyorinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyorinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakuto, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by his chain sash over his right shoulder. Hyorinmaru is the strongest of all ice and snow-element type Zanpakuto in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use all of the sword's abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyorinmaru power is great enough to use its' Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with medium control over them. *Shikai - Hyorinmaru's Shikai release command is "'''Reign over the Frosted Heavens". In its Shikai, Hyorinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability - Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru has the ability to control all forms of water and snow. *Tenso Jurin (Subjugation of the Heavens) *Ryojin Hyoheki (Woven Ice-Wall) *Hisoryu (Soaring Ice Dragon) *Bankai: 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru '(Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) - Upon activation, it causes ice to flow from Hyorinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around sword hand, encasing it up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These petals melt away petal by petal as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will fade when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. Bankai Special Ability *Bankai Regeneration *Zanhyo Ningyo (Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll) *Shield of Ice Wings *Hyoriu Senbi (Dragon Swirling Ice Tail) *Guncho Tsuara (Icicle Flock) *Ryusenka (Dragon Hail Flower) *Sennen Hyoro (Thousand Years' Ice Prison) *Hyoten Hyakkaso (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral) Relationships Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Captains Category:Tenth Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Main Characters Category:Team Karakura